


Laundry Day

by Shujinkakusama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Series, Sappy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujinkakusama/pseuds/Shujinkakusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Garnet distracts Pearl from getting her chores done. Post-series. / For the Tumblr prompt, "If you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it to a bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmugLemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugLemon/gifts).



> Totally compensating for the Bad End fic.

At least things were finally settled.

 

Pearl breathed in the scent of the ocean air, absently folding one of Steven’s shirts without having to look. The action was mindless, came naturally to her delicate hands. She’d folded his shirts thousands of times, and likely would even when he finished growing. It was part of her life here on Earth.

 

Things had changed since the second war, and Pearl’s thoughts wandered often. They had successfully revived much of Rose’s original army, staved off Homeworld’s advances a second time, and White Diamond’s intervention had put an end to the fight against Yellow Diamond’s army.

 

It was Her mercy that granted them peace, in Pink Diamond’s honor, and Pearl wished that peace had been attainable thousands of years earlier.

 

But it was thanks to Steven, not Rose. Steven had managed to convince the Lady in White with his earnestness, with his love of Earth, with high talk of the importance of peace and equality for Gemkind—he was so like his mother, but so very, incredibly _human_ , that he had done the impossible. Rescuing countless Gems lost to the first war’s Final Impact had helped. His ability to heal corrupted Gems had convinced Her that the boy was worthy of his mother’s discarded mantle.

 

Steven was the new Pink Jubilee Diamond.

 

White Diamond had declared Earth untouchable forever more—a sanctuary for wayward Gems, for the remains of Rose’s army to live in peace, a cultural hub—and in doing so, guaranteed the Crystal Gems could stay there forever.

 

Pearl put aside the laundry, shifting the load from the washer to the dryer with a soft hum. Finally, Gems were commonplace on Earth again—thriving among humans. This was the future Rose would have wanted.

 

She wished she could have seen it.

 

Preoccupied by her thoughts, Pearl didn’t notice until too late that the warp pad behind her had activated—she whirled around, eyes wide at the sudden intrusion, but was immensely relieved to see Garnet’s familiar form materialize before her.

 

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Garnet said placatingly, raising her hands, and Pearl shook her head.

 

“I’m glad it was you,” she admitted, smiling wryly. There had been a few times where Rhodochrosite, or Watermelon Tourmaline had accidentally warped to her, unfamiliar with the newer, localized warps. Pearl wasn’t yet used to seeing old allies walking around Steven’s house.

 

The Fusion matched her smile, catching Pearl in a gentle hug. Pearl wound her arms around Garnet’s shoulders, rising up on her toes to meet Garnet with a kiss. It was gentle and lingering, and Garnet lifted her higher. Pearl wound her legs around Garnet’s waist as they parted, folding her arms behind the bigger Gem’s neck.

 

“I’m not complaining, but what was that for?” Pearl asked softly, staring into Garnet’s unguarded face. She’d stopped wearing her visor, and while Pearl appreciated it, it still felt like a rare treat to get to see her partner’s whole face, especially in the light of day.

 

Garnet smiled, and her eyes crinkled at the corners. “Do I need a reason?” she teased, earning a faint wash of blue across Pearl’s cheeks.

 

“No,” she admitted, “You just usually have one.”

 

“I missed you,” Garnet said, securing Pearl’s hips with an arm beneath her rear so that she could reach up and cup her cheek with the other.

 

Pearl leaned into her touch, nuzzling her cheek into the Gem at the center of Garnet’s palm. It was cool compared to her fingers—Sapphire’s always was—and she turned to press a light kiss to the smooth surface. “I missed you, too. But I still have a load of laundry to do,” Pearl murmured, well aware that she wasn’t going to start the dryer anytime soon, especially when Garnet pulled her down into another soft kiss.

 

In broad daylight like this, Pearl didn’t think they would go farther than that; their location was visible from the beach, and it was busier now than ever. But when Garnet set her down to sit on the dryer without breaking the kiss, she felt her heart skip several beats.

 

“Garnet—“ Pearl whispered, parting just a bit. “We’ll be seen.”

 

“Not by anyone that matters,” Garnet was dismissive as ever about such things. Pearl wasn’t convinced, cheeks flushed. “No one will look.”

 

The paler Gem worried her bottom lip between her teeth, visibly unsure, and Garnet leaned in to peck her on the tip of her long nose. Pearl squawked, and her lover laughed.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Garnet said in a low rumble that had Pearl’s cheeks burning. The Fusion angled her head to catch her lips once again, and Pearl succumbed easily to the way Garnet’s mouth worked against hers, coaxing it open for a much deeper kiss. Pearl’s pulse pooled lower down, as well as in her Gem, and it made her dizzy—Garnet’s ability to rile her up in an instant was unrivaled, and Pearl melted into the kiss, protests briefly forgotten.

 

Their kisses soon turned heated; Garnet applied teeth and tongue expertly until Pearl was putty in her hands. Pearl whined when Garnet did draw back, crossing her ankles behind Garnet’s hips to keep her from pulling away completely.

 

“Ah… Garnet…” Pearl whispered, tangling her fingers in Garnet’s curly hair. Her breathing came in pants, shallow and full of want. The Fusion was faring no better, red-cheeked and having to gulp in air much more rapidly than normal; her hands slid along Pearl’s sides, finding her sash with practiced ease. The knot was easily undone, and Pearl dropped the illusory fabric entirely, letting it fade out of existence in a flurry of light motes.

 

“Yes, Pearl?” Garnet managed around her nerves, sounding much calmer than she felt. Pearl could surely hear her heart pounding away beneath her breastplate.

 

Her question had already escaped her, and instead, Pearl pressed her lips to Garnet’s in a soft kiss. Shouting in the distance drew her mind back to reality, however, and she drew back. “You’re sure we won’t get caught up here?”

 

Wide blue eyes clouded with lust and practically brimming with love and affection scanned Garnet’s face, searching for an answer, lingering on her plush lips as temptation called again. Garnet nodded, cupping Pearl’s face in her hands. “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed,” she said smoothly, ducking in again for another kiss. Pearl eagerly responded despite her embarrassment, and visions of the two of them _not_ making it into the Temple danced through the back of Garnet’s mind.

 

Pearl drew back, just barely, cheeks burning. “Please?” she asked softly, and Garnet wondered if she realized that she could never deny her anything. Without another thought, Garnet carefully untangled the smaller Gem’s legs from around her waist, and before Pearl could mount a protest, she’d scooped her up in her arms. Pearl tightened her grip around Garnet’s shoulders reflexively. “Ah!”

 

“Anything you like,” Garnet whispered, moving slowly back to the warp pad with Pearl cradled comfortably against her chest. Pearl peppered incredibly distracting kisses along her jaw and neck, and Garnet uttered a shuddering sigh. “We really won’t make it…” she warned, and Pearl finally stopped, tucking her face into Garnet’s neck.

 

Garnet activated the warp pad with every intention of getting Pearl to the bed in her room, and Steven’s laundry was completely forgotten.


End file.
